


Apply Heat Regularly

by MadisonG



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cold Mouth, First Kiss, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rival Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadisonG/pseuds/MadisonG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gray's pride drives him to accept a mission on his own, denying the help of his guildmates. When the ice mage is beaten into a coma and left on the doorstep of the guild hall, the rest of his team is devastated, torn between wanting to be by Gray's side and wanting to seek out revenge on whoever had the nerve to do such a thing...</p><p>Warning: Will include explicit yaoi and feels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Just give it to me straight, Erza! Spit it out, already!" the snarling mage demands. Lucy is standing in the corner of the room, wearing the same expression she donned in the infirmary a few moments before. The tension is tangible in the air, making it difficult for Happy to continue anxiously floating around the room; the Exceed lands at Lucy's feet. "This silence is really starting to piss me off!"

"Natsu, this is not the place for a scene. With the way your voice carries, I wouldn't be surprised if they can hear you back in the clinic." It only takes a matter of seconds for Erza to realize that her relaxed demeanor is only further fueling the dragon slayer's fire; she sighs and turns to her pink-haired comrade.  "Gray is going to be okay, Natsu. He'll be back on his feet in a few days, but he won't be fully healed for a little while."  The woman gently places her hand on the exposed skin of Natsu's shoulder; the scalding heat of the blood boiling just beneath his surface is enough to make The Queen of Fairies grimace.  "He just needs our support right now. Well... That and a good bit of rest," Erza forces a small smile, unsure if Natsu is even concerned with facial expressions.  The comforting hand falls from the quivering shoulder, and Erza turns to walk away. 

'He clearly needs his space,' the mage assures herself.  Before she manages a single step, a blazing hand is grasping her wrist.  Erza turns to see her dearest friend fighting back tears. Instantly, Natsu's pleading look begins to play the role of puppet master to Erza's heart. 

"Lucy... Happy," the S Class wizard clears her throat, gravely trying to maintain her composure.  "You two go find Master Makarov and let him know the current state of things ; mission completed. One injured."

"Aye, sir," Happy delivers his usual compliance with a voice that is teeming with concern.  The typically happy-go-lucky cat looks from Natsu to Erza, and back to Natsu once more.

'He doesn't want Lucy to see him cry about Gray,' and with that thought fresh in his mind, Happy beams a quick, encouraging smile and nod to Natsu before following Lucy out of the room.  The Exceed uses his blue tail to pull the door closed behind the two of them.  The room falls into a pit of stillness in their absence.

"I...can't," the dragon slayer finally breaks the silence through his gritted teeth.  "Why didn't I just go with him?"  Erza is tightly holding both of the man's searing shoulders before he even finishes his rhetorical question.

"Natsu," the seriousness in Erza's voice pulls Natsu out of his downward spiral of self-loathing; he now mimics the requip mage's deep stare.  "Don't you dare go on for a single second that you are the only one here that feels negligent," a single tear falls from the woman's left eye; once she can feel the sadness staining her cheek, she shamelessly buries herself in her friend's heated, bare chest.  "All of us hate ourselves for letting him take this mission on his own. Damn Gray's stupid pride! He was too stubborn! We cannot continue blaming ourselves for this, but..." Natsu can feel his ally tremble, obviously fighting hard to keep her emotions from further surfacing, " ...it's hard."

'She's right,' Natsu cannot tell who owns the voice and words chiming in his head: his conscience? Happy? Igneel, maybe?  'This is no time to be worried about something as pointless as feeling guilty or sorry for yourself!  Erza needs you to be strong for her right now,' the fiery mage wraps his arms around his shaking friend, occasionally gently stroking her hair with the fingers of his right hand.  'And Happy and Lucy...' the reasons relentlessly flood Natsu's mind.  '...and Gray!'  The voice in his mind definitely has the thunderous roar of a dragon.  Even thinking Gray's name sends a stabbing pain through Natsu's chest.  The urgency in his mind has the dragon slayer gnashing his teeth so tightly that his fangs risk pressure cracks.  The two stay together in a silent embrace until Natsu can see clearly through his rage once more.

"You're right," the man finally sighs, "Now is not the time to be acting like this," he gives Erza one last tight squeeze around the shoulders before taking a step back.  "Go be strong for the rest of the guild.  Just leave Ole Droopy Eyes to me, okay?"  Natsu flashes one of his heart-warming grins, and Erza finds herself wearing a faint smile as Natsu nearly sprints in the direction of Gray's hospital room.   

'Well then, I'm sure he's in good hands.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there.  
> I am MadisonG, and I am here to make you, the reader, and these two men (our lovely shipmates) happy.  
> Teehee! "Happy." Aye, sir!!!  
> I hope you enjoy yourself here. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The walk back to the clinic is a blur for Natsu; it isn't until he realizes he is panting that it dawns on him that he ran the entire way there. After taking a minute to catch his breath and compose himself, Natsu nearly melts the doorknob simply by nervously clutching it between his fingers. 

'Be strong for everyone,' the echoing voice blares in Natsu's head. 'Be strong for Gray!' It is the only convincing the man needs to burst through the door.

Holding onto the knob of the door after closing it behind him sealed the metal's fate. Every bit of the shiny substance began to ooze together before Natsu even knew the effect he was having. 

"Someone else's problem," the man grumbles, clearly not concerned with anyone that may try to soon enter to the room. 

The dragon slayer feels his stomach wretch once his eyes find Gray's face. The ice mage's porcelain, typically flawless skin is now plagued with splotches of fresh, purple and blue bruises, and a series of stitches lines one of his 'droopy eyes.' Natsu's vision begins to blur as he glances over the rest of the limp body splayed on the hospital bed before him. The bandages clothe the chest that Gray prefers to keep exposed; the new linens are already stained as scarlet as Erza's tresses.

Stained with Gray's pain.

"Damn, Gray. They really got you good, huh?" The man huffs as he inches his way closer to his injured teammate. Tears sting at the corners of Natsu's eyes, threatening to breach the barrier the drain slayer had slaved to build. A quick glance around the room confirms the man's loneliness, and he shamelessly places a hand on Gray's shoulder. 

"You're colder than usual," the wizard whispers to the unconscious man; Natsu makes sure to avoid all of the wires and foreign, medical things as he pulls the hospital blanket up to Gray's chest. The ice mage's face is, for the most part, expressionless, but Natsu can see a small hint of pain tainting the man's features. 

"Come on, Gray! Wipe that look off of your face! They couldn't have hurt you THAT bad!" Natsu forces a giggle, hoping desperately that it will force Gray to snap back his retort. The victim lay, unphased, on the bed, still masked by the same, pained expression. A tinge of hopelessness penetrates Natsu's heart, making it difficult for him to breathe.

Several silent minutes tick past the two of them before the fire wizard angrily grabs a chair from the corner of the cramped room and slams it down beside Gray's temporary resting place.

Nothing. No reaction to the sudden, loud sound. No, 'You flame-brained idiot!' Only... absolutely nothing.

The tears are no longer content with their confinement; small trails trickle Natsu's feral features as he plops himself into the metal chair.

"Well, then! I'm just going to sit here until that face changes!" Natsu's declaration earns no response from his fallen teammate. The dragon slayer cliches his fists, his fire begging to surface and burn this hurtful scene to the ground. Fighting back all of his naturally destructive urges causes Natsu to lose the battle with his emotions; the man's heart swells and begins to mercilessly spill from his eyes.

'Be strong,' the voice calls out, once again, to the pink-haired fairy, but Natsu, instead, places a hand on Gray's icy chest.

"Please, Gray," the plea is no more than a whisper; however, the words drain Natsu of everything he has left inside of him, and he collapses, his head resting on the stone-cold chest. The faint heartbeat is a bittersweet sound. "It's there... But it's so weak," Natsu's sadness begins to further moisten Gray's bandages.

The fairy man lifts his pink head to place both of his hands on the scantly beating heart.

"Be strong," Natsu whispers, letting his head return to rest on his hands. "Please... Be strong," he tries his damnedest to coax Gray's struggling pulse. The dragon slayer watches as his own tears turn to frozen pebbles that cascade down the sculpted muscles of the ice mage's body. 

'Damn it!' Natsu's mind bellows as he slams his eyes shut, forcing out the last tears his body has to offer. Using his last trace of willpower, the man looks to Gray's tense face.

A warm hand rests on the chilled cheekbone free of stitches, and before Natsu can even register his own actions, he is lightly stroking Gray's bottom lip with his thumb. Perhaps Natsu simply imagined it, but the man could swear that, for a brief moment, Gray's fluttering heartbeat sounded more confident, loud, 

... And strong.

"Thank you," Natsu breathes out before completely giving in to his exhaustion and allowing the subtle rhythm of Gray's chest to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. 
> 
> MadisonG here!! I hope you are enjoying all of the "feels," and, I promise you, things are going to get rather heated over the next few chapters. I hope that you stick around. 
> 
> However, if you are already liking the way this looks, feel free to smash that kudos button and drop some comments. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

The nighttime passes by, and Erza has barely slept a wink; she accompanies one of the on-duty nurses to Gray's hospital room at the beginning of "regular visiting hours." The two women arrive at the correct doorway to find Happy and Lucy anxiously waiting.

"Thank goodness," Lucy sighs.

"Erza! Have you seen Natsu? I can't find him anywhere!" Happy beckons, not bothering to even acknowledge the other woman.

"We thought he might be here, and... Well," Lucy strokes the back of her neck, trying to hide her nerves. "Umm... We know it was ABOUT to be visiting hours, so we tried just peeking inside the room, but the door is locked," the celestial mage explains, awaiting a nice scolding. 

"Locked?!" The petite woman stressed in scrubs nearly drops her clipboard. "There is no reason any patient should have their door locked!" The nurse has nearly worked herself into a panic attack before Erza takes a confident step forward. 

"The doorknob is not locked," the scarlet maiden sighs, thinking of how heated Natsu can get when he is nervous or upset. "... It's melted." That statement draws in the crowd; curious eyes all focus on the worked, steel knob.

"Natsu!" Happy chimes in with a relieved tone.

"I believe so," Erza's voice is reflective of all of her distractions; the woman frantically rummages through her own thoughts.

'Has Natsu been with Gray this entire time? What are we about to see when we walk through this door?' Just then, a look that Natsu had given her last night flashed in her memory. 'He does not want them seeing him like this.'. With that thought fresh in mind, Erza takes her place between her company and the large, steel door; she clears her throat and takes a firm stance. 

"Alright, everyone, listen up," the S-class fairy demands, being sure to maintain a hospital-appropriate volume; no matter the decibel, her words are more than enough to captivate everyone, including the medical professional. "I will get this door open, but, in order to do that, I am going to need fifteen minutes alone," she stares at each of them, one-by-one, as she gives her order. "Please, I would like for you all to go back to the waiting area," Erza looks to Happy and Lucy.

Lucy does not dare to defy Erza; and Happy knows that Erza is simply looking out for Natsu and Gray. The two teammates silently nod in obedience before hanging their heads as they turn and begin their walk to the waiting area.

"And, Miss," Erza's voice catches the short, blond nurse's attention, and she leans in to eagerly listen. "I apologize, but could you please tend to someone else for a while? I am dealing with an urgent, private Guild matter. I hope you understand," Erza explains, adding no room for discussion. Wearing a face of complete intimidation and defeat, the nurse nods, muttering a quick, 'Yes, ma'am!' before nearly sprinting away in the opposite direction.

Once the requip mage can hear no footsteps in either direction, she rips the doorknob through the door and carelessly lets the chunk of useless, charred metal fall to the floor as she forces her way into the room. Before taking in her surroundings much, she adjusts the heavy door back into place to know that she would not be bothered by any sort of interruptions. The, now rather abnormally anxious, woman inhales deeply before turning around again.

Erza's jaw drops, and her feet quickly carry her to the foot of Gray's bed. The sight laid out before her has Erza trembling and raising a hand to her gasping mouth; she never wanted to tear her gaze away from this truly divine image; the woman is certain that the Gods handcrafted this moment, specifically for her.

Natsu's spiky, pink head laid out lightly on Gray's chest, which now rises and falls at a steady pace with seemingly much less effort than the night before. Erza's line of vision traces Natsu's shoulder, down his arm, and to his hand, and then, she cannot stop the tears spilling from her eye as she gazes in pure awe.

Not only was Natsu's touch enough to bring a bit of color back to Gray's flesh and level out his breathing, but Erza could see, what instantly became, her beacon of hope.

It may be small, but it is clearly there---

Gray is smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonG here again...  
> I don't know what to say. These two make me all warm and fuzzy inside. I just cannot stop the fluffy feels!! I cannot wait to get to writing the more intimate scenes of the story. The connection between these two characters will make it great. Who doesn't love bromancing rivals?!


	4. Chapter 4

Typically Erza would have felt the pair of eyes peering at her, but she ignorantly, quietly makes her way closer to her two teammates. Her hand is trembling as she reaches out to Natsu's shoulder.

"Please, Miss," the whisper nearly causes the requip mage to jump out of her skin. Erza clutches at her chest to soothe her rapidly beating heart; she then wipes away her tears and looks to Natsu-

Who is still soundly sleeping. 

"Please don't wake him," the same voice whispers. Erza's heart sputters an offbeat rhythm when she sees the pale, blood-stained lips twitching their request.

"Hmmn...Gray," the warm body resting atop the ice mage shifts slightly before dozing off once again. The sentiment is enough to cause Erza to blush for the unconscious dragon slayer. 

'Please, Miss,' the words resurface in Erza's chaotic mind. 

"Miss?" she barely mouthes the word; just then, Erza realizes how helpless she currently is.

'He doesn't remember me,' the epiphany nearly brings the S Class wizard to her knees.

'Go be strong for the rest of the guild. Just leave Ole Droopy Eyes to me, okay?' Natsu's most recent speach to Erza derails her self-loathing train of thought; she shakes the negative thoughts from her head. 'Be strong.'

"Yes, sir," Erza steps away from the bed slowly, as not to awaken the sleeping dragon. The Fairy Tail wizard clears her throat, hoping to conceal any emotions in her tone of voice. "Please forgive me," she nearly chokes; as always, the woman catches herself before losing her cool. 

'What's this girl's problem?' the ice mage narrows his eyes at the redhaired woman standing before him. 'Why can't she just-' he feels the warm body lightly move once more, only, this time, the man's hand balls up into a fist atop the tattoo on the frozen chest. Gray looks down at the tense, damn near animalistic scowl on the man's face.

Using all of the strength his body can find within itself, Gray uses his hand that is free of iv chords and heart monitors to brush the pink hair from his companion's face; he then lets his hand come to rest on the heated fist.

"Gray," the unconscious whisper leaves a smile on the sleeping face. That lone word strikes something deep within the ice maker's broken chest; perhaps it is just the expression the utterence leaves on his warm friend's face. Either way, the patient decides then and there that he never wants to see that pained, angry look plague the man's features again.

'Why can't she just leave us alone?' Gray's mind exhausts his body, and he allows his eyes to close.

"I will leave the two of you alone," Erza finally finds her ability to speak and bows her head, "but you should probably know," she can see Gray's ears stand at attention, "regular visiting hours are starting soon. Your friends are all ready to see you," every word she speaks now tears away at Erza's heart, piece by piece. "They are all very worried about you," the woman has to chew at the inside of her cheeks to keep her lips from quivering.

Gray opens his eyes just enough to see the woman walking toward to the room's exit. As she lifts the large, metal door, she adds, "I bought the two of you an extra fifteen minutes alone, but it is probably more like ten now. I'm sorry," and, with that being said, the obviously strong woman steps through the threshold abd effortlessly hoists the blockade back into its place.

"Ten minutes," the blackhaired man huffs out a sigh that causes his ribs to pop; he draws in a quick breath, but nearly as soon as the pain erupts, it is soothed away by the extreme heat of his personal blanket. "Thank you," Gray whispers, using a bit less energy. 

'I guess I should wake him up...' Gray gazes down at the peaceful face once again, and the cold man cannot fight the smile that scurries to his lips. '... But how?!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there!  
> Sorry for the long time no see business.  
> I have been super busy lately with fun family and not so fun work stuff. Not to mention, I am typing all of this out on a phone, so please hang in there with me!  
> Chapter six five has already been written; it is only a matter of typing. Give me a little time. I hope you stick around. ;)  
> Xoxo,  
> MadisonG


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey," Gray whispers into the spiked, pink hair; he softly strokes at the man's warm cheek. "Hey, sleepy head," he nearly coos to him. Muscles stiffen and brown eyes abruptly shoot open. 

Natsu is in a haze until his line of vision meets the deep blue eyes staring down at him.

"Good morning, Natsu," Gray simply smiles.

'Good morning?!... No!'

"Good morning, Natsu?!" Natsu's thunderous roar stuns Gray motionless as his warm shield from his cold world vanishes; Natsu shoots to his feet, sending his metal chair crashing to the floor with a loud bang. The warmth in Gray's ribcage quickly fades, making way for the bone-splintering pain to take its place. "You just up and leave me without saying a Damn word! I've never been so-" Natsu slams his mouth shut, fearful of what his sleepy mind may try to spill out.

'No! Screw it! He deserves whatever my body wants to tell him!' Natsu's now enraged, still half-asleep, mind quickly decides.

"I've never been so scared! I thought I was going to lose you!" Natsu's conscience is torturing his body, but Gray's eyes tell the dragon slayer that the damage has really been done; Natsu had actually said it.

'What-what does he mean?' Gray cannot think of any possible explanation. 'Why would I have EVER left this man?!' The ice mage rubs his head; he nearly loses consciousness when his chilled, rough fingers find the stitches.

'Wow, Natsu. You really told him off,' the fire wizard bites down, frustrated with his own big, stupid mouth. Natsu finds himself unable to continue to hold Gray's gaze; he let's his pink hair fall over his eyes, and he watches as his tears begin to hit the floor.

"I promise you," Gray's voice sends a chill through the dragon slayer's body; that crisp, cold feeling is instantly amplified when a freezing arm meets the searing flesh of Natsu's neck and shoulders. "I will never leave you again, Natsu," Gray's free hand, sore from being a syringe pincushion, reaches up to gently wipe the other man's cheek.

'What the hell is this feeling?!' Natsu's conscience bellows. 'Relief? Because he's okay? Because- he'll never leave?...' he nervously searches the room for any sort of distraction; his efforts prove themselves futile when his eyes find that cold, steel blue gaze once more. 'Because he'll never leave me.' Natsu's mind, body, and heart are content with the answer, and, for once, the fire wizard relinquishes his vow of strength.

"Thank you," Natsu whimpers, wrapping his arms around his teammate and pulling him closer, still cautious of the unfamiliar wires. The frozen man melts into Natsu's touch, all of the rigid muscles liquifying into the warmth. "Thank you so much, Gray," the man's sigh is a beautiful stream of milky smoke that dances along the lines of Gray's body.

'Gray... Gray... Gray,' the ice mage wracks his brain, but he can only recall this voice saying this particular name.

'It's him. It has always been him,' Gray ignores the excrutiation of standing, breathing without Natsu's heat pressed firmly to his chest, and the iv chord and heart rate monitor tugging at his skin as he lifts Natsu's chin to look deep into the teary, brown eyes. 'How much has he cried because of me?' It is not long before the fire wizard's embarrassment has him as red as the tattoo on his shoulder.

'Hmmn... Gray,' the ice maker man is melting again as he remembers the sleeping fire-breather mumbling the name.

"Natsu," the voice is low and a little raspy, and it sends unexplainable shivers down Natsu's spine; embarrassment be rammed, he looks up to find Gray wearing a soft expression on his face, which is slowly inching closer to Natsu's. The dragon slayer, never able to back down to his childhood rival, maintains the mutual stare and even matches Gray's movements, closing the gap between the two that much more. "What's my name?" the icy whisper trails Natsu's lips, chilling his own breath and nearly numbing his nose. If it wasn't for the strong, wintery scent, Natsu may not have known-

Their noses are touching. 

It is by no means the first time that the two of them have been this close; it is, however, the first time Natsu has felt this extreme heat in his cheeks, and that Gray has looked at and... Touched him so gently. It is also the first time in his life that Natsu has felt so uncomfortable in his never-quite-so-snug pants. 

'What's gotten into him? Has he completely lost it or something?!' Natsu wants to believe that the internal question is about Gray, but he knows that he, himself, is behaving just as strangely. Still, there are more questions than answers in the air right now.

"Gray," Natsu finally replies in, what Gray can swear is, a lustful growl.

The way that the ice mage slightly parts his lips, allowing Natsu to peer hungrily inside at the glistening, blood-stained tongue has the dragon slayer instinctively tightening his grip on the icy hips.

'I don't think it was ever like this,' Gray's tired brain searches for... Anything: answers, memories, anything.

'Gray...Gray...Gray,' Natsu's voice is the only thing strong enough to fight it's way to the surface of Gray's clouded thoughts.

Sick of all of the second-guessing and tired of trying to make reason of all of this, Gray seals the distance between their lips; the warmth of the fire wizard's mouth spreads like wildfire through the ice, graciously making its way to Gray's aching, shattered ribs.

'I don't think it was like this,' Gray's incessant mind nags. When Natsu's warm hand finds the back of Gray's neck, the cold man becomes enslaved by the other's heat, 'but I can't imagine it being any other way.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonG here.  
> The men have ten minutes.  
> ...interesting. O.o  
> Teehee! But, yes, I am here for you guys, so I would love your input (or kudos, hehe!) I do hope you are enjoying yourself here, and please stick around. :3  
> Xoxo,  
> MadisonG


	6. Chapter 6

Lucy paces back and forth in the waiting room, staring at the clock. This whole 'fifteen minutes' thing is really starting to feel more like an eternity for the anxious woman.

'Why in the world would Natsu melt the doorknob anyway? Is it because Gray got worse and he's trying to protect the rest of the team's feelings or something?! No, no, no! That can't be right!' she shakes her blond head, trying to force the negative thoughts out of her mind. The celestial wizard rubs at her eyes before focusing in on the clock again. Seven minutes... Seven minutes have passed by in all. Lucy huffs out a sigh in frustration.

"Erza!" Happy chimes, sending Lucy's attention crashing back down into reality. The requip mage makes her way into the waiting area without a word, and, when she plops herself down into a chair in the middle of the room, Lucy and Happy can see that their comrade's face is flushed; the mighty Titania Erza looks as though she may faint at any given moment.

"The nurses will come get us when we can see Gray. Until then, I think it would be best if we all wait here and stay out of the way," Erza's word is final, and no one dares to respond.

The room falls gravely still, and everyone can hear the clock's hand as it slowly ticks by on and on.

'What could be happening in there?' Lucy desparatly tries to find any positive possibility- and fails miserably.

Just down the hallway, Gray's heart rate monitor can be heard beeping loudly; the gap between the machine's blips grows shorter and shorter with each movement of Natsu's searing lips.

Gray's breaths are coming in short, panting gasps as his tongue slides over, across, and under Natsu's again and again. Before he knows it, the ice mage is stepping backwards, pulling at the dragon slayer's hips to guide him to follow. Once he can feel the hospital bed pressing against the backs of his legs, Gray's mind goes into overdrive.

'What's he thinking right now?' Gray barely opens his eyes, but it is enough to see his heated companion pressing his hungry lips to his. Natsu's face and tongue move far too confidently to be suffering through any nagging thoughts of selfdoubt. Seeing this allows Gray to let his eyelids fall shut, and he loses himself in the heat of the other man's mouth.

'Gray? Seriously?! I never would have thought that-' Natsu's mind is silenced when Gray's hand dips beneath the back of Natsu's black vest. The freezing fingers draw a hiss out of the dragon slayer, half from the shock of the cold, half from something that is entirely new to Natsu. The dragon hiss turns to a throaty growl that makes the ice mage far more weak than before, particularly in his knees. 'I never would have thought that Gray could make me feel like... This.'

Gray's body is being forced from immense pain to intense pleasure- 'And It's all thanks to this mouth,' the blackhaired wizard cannot stop the flooding of thoughts. Gray's entire being begins to crave more of that sweet warmth Natsu's body has to offer; an icy hand snakes its way up Natsu's shoulderblades and then around to his chest.

Suddenly, Gray breaks the kiss, leaving his teammate confused and desperate for cold. Brown eyes meet the royal blue once more, only, this time, in a seductive stare. The chilly fingers work their way up Natsu's chest and neck, and Gray uses his thumb to trace the hot lips.

'I wonder what else that mouth of his can do,' Gray feels a tinge of guilt for thinking it, but his body is screaming, 'Fuck it!' in more ways than one.

'Why is HE the one being so... Sweet?!' that thought, alone, is enough to make the fire wizard blush to a brilliant shade of red. 'He's the one that nearly got himself killed!' the ache that had plagued Natsu's heart all night threatens to return. 'I'm the one that's supposed to be caring and supportive and all of that other junk! What's he playing at?' the roaring in Natsu's head is really starting to annoy him; before giving it much -'annoying'- thought, Natsu's grabs the sides of Gray's face and takes his turn at controlling a kiss.

The pink fairy plunges his tongue into Gray's freezing mouth, leaving the ice mage frozen in place. Just as the cold man can feel himself getting lost in the heat of the moment, a haunting realization dawns on him.

'Ten minutes,' the scarlet woman warned him. 'Your friends are all ready to see you,' the woman's speech further interrupts Gray's current pleasure, irritating him, yet again.

'A true friend would just leave us alone,' Gray's conscience yells out to him, mentally kicking himself for not saying it to the woman's face  
Little does Gray know, Erza sits patiently in the waiting area, stopping any and all that try and pass; the S Class fairy stands her ground as firmly as ever, despite being completely heartbroken.

"Hmmn, Gray," Natsu purrs into the kiss. The sweet sound tickles Gray's eardrums and sends blood rushing to the noticeable bulge in his pants. Instantly, Gray's mind goes black, and he forfeits to his own desire, falling back onto the hospital bed and pulling Natsu down on top of him.

'Would I have typically been submissive to this man?' Gray's overactive mind tries to gauge how his body SHOULD be behaving.

"Hey, be careful. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I hurt you when you're like this," Natsu is baffled by his own, unexpected honesty, but he quickly loses interest when he realizes that his entire body has Gray pinned to the bloody hospital sheets. The dragon slayer wonders for a moment if his desire to taste the traces of blood in Gray's freezing mouth would disgust his teammate. Igneel's son is brought back to planet Earth as he watches Gray hastily yank the needle and heart monitor from his hand. 

"What are you doing?!" Natsu gasps, instinctively grabbing the hand that drips with fresh blood. "You've lost enough blood already," the pinkhaired man curses under his breath as he applies a generous amount of heat to the affected area; sure enough, the bleeding quickly stops.

'I don't think he was EVER this levelheaded,' Gray cab barely hear his own thoughts; the loud pounding of his heartbeat in his aching head is nearly enough to drown out everything. When Gray looks up to see Natsu's cherry blossom hair falling over his face as he gazes down at him has Gray's body wishing that Natsu would work his hips.

"Well, now you won't have to worry about hurting me anymore," the icy, raven man smirks up to the other. "Those things were all that was bothering me," he lies, not wanting to bore Natsu with his extensive list of injuries, plus, now is definitely not the time to do so. "Now you can kiss me however you want, Natsu," Gray's heart skips a beat as the words leave his lips so fluently. 

Natsu's pulse reacts exactly the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonG here.
> 
> I don't know what to say.. Talk to me. I'm getting mushy, and I need to be held! 
> 
> Chapter 7 is already written, just needing to be typed. Encourage me with kudos and more of your lovely comments, because typing this up on a phone really blows, but you guys make everything worth it.
> 
> Xoxo, fellow shipmates,  
> MadisonG


	7. Chapter 7

Natsu's warm body tingles as it touches Gray's cold skin. On the other hand, every bit of Gray that even brushes against the other man instantly relaxes into a puddle of mesh; that is, until Natsu pushes himself deeper between Gray's legs. As the dragon slayer's hipbones slide up Gray's inner thighs, a muffled moan escapes the bloody lips during a breath of the kiss.

"I'm sorry," Natsu gasps, pulling back, terrified that he had gone and screwed things up already, and, even worse, he had hurt Gray.

"No," the icy man pleas, instinctively grabbing Natsu's scarf and pulling him down onto his lonely, aching body. "Stop being so naive," Gray's voice is a whisper, but his statement is a firm demand, nonetheless. "There is a difference between a _groan_ and a _moan,"_ Gray's breath chills Natsu's face, which blinks with a look of pure confusion. Gray lowly chuckles nervously; the sound sends blood rushing to Natsu's cheeks and below his belt. 

"Huh?" Natsu, at this point, does not even know what his mind is questioning: what Gray just said? How Gray's acting? How his own body is acting? What?!

"You groan when you're hurt. So you're not going to hear me groan until you take your heat away from me," Gray is thankful that his body had long given up on feeling embarrassment in the midst of all of this.

The pinkhaired fairy huffs a smoky sigh of relief that warms Gray's chest as the cherry blossom hair meets the black, and Natsu rests his forehead against Gray's. The dragon slayer is nearly in tears as he thinks of someone -no, Gray, _needing_ his fiery heat for something far more beautiful than destruction. Gray's chilled hands come to rest on Natsu's cheeks, and their eyes lock onto each other. 

"A person moans when they feel something that they like," Gray tightens the grip that his thighs have on the heated hipbones, earning a light gasp from the fire wizard, "and something that makes them want more," Gray adds emphasis by pulling Natsu down onto him, so that every bit of the fire and ice bodies intertwine; the ice mage buries his face into Natsu's scarf and pink hair, nuzzling into the warmth until his lips reach Natsu's earlobe.

The dragon slayer is hissing once again when icy lips nibble at his ear; Natsu's grip on the hospital sheets threatens to burst into flames; he has to fight to suppress his magic energy.

 _"You_ made me _moan,_ Natsu," the frosty whisper ghosts Natsu's ear, making the warm man's entire body erupt into shivers. "So give me more!"

"Damnit, Gray!" Natsu turns his head and bites down on the first bit of cold flesh that his mouth can find. "You're getting me all _fired up!"_ Natsu's voice is muffled by his teeth being sunken into Gray's neck.

The typically calm, cool man turns into a quivering, moaning mess as Natsu's scalding fangs and searing tongue work their magic on his skin. 

"Oh, fuck, Natsu!" Gray moans, lacing the fingers of one hand in pink hair and using his free hand to dig his fingernails into Natsu's shoulder.

Gray's voice is enough for Natsu to feel himself stiffen in his pants that much more, and the fire wizard feels a bit anxious, not knowing at all how to deal with these newfound feelings or what exactly they even are. Gray shifts a little beneath his personal blanket and can feel the other man's erection throbbing against him as he does so. 

"It feels like you want me, too," Gray smirks up to Natsu, nodding in the direction of the obvious bulge in Natsu's white capris- not like Gray has any room to mock the other man's arousal. The ice mage instantly notices the color flush from Natsu's face. Afraid of losing his soon-to-be lover before even properly having him to a world of the dragon slayer's own thoughts, Gray blocks out all of his bodily pain as he grabs Natsu and flips him over.

"Quit holding back on me, you flame-brained idiot!" Gray demands, straddling Natsu's pulsing erection.

"Hnnnyah, Gray!" Natsu's moan is even louder than Gray imagined it would be; so, to prevent any outsiders from hearing the sweet noises that Gray now feels possessive of, the frozen lips crash against the smoky, gasping mouth. "Hmmm.... More," Natsu begs into the kiss before twisting his tongue around Gray's again..and again. Desperate for more of those hot, muffled moans, Gray searches his- rather inexperienced- mind for ways to further excite the other man.

'I guess it's simple- I mean...' Gray's conscience speaks up for the first time in a decent minute, 'I can get _myself_ off. How much different can it be?" Gray is stunned by his own thoughts before opening his eyes, mid-kiss, again to see Natsu's panting, pink face. 'Damn, he's sexy,' the blue eyes commit the sight to memory before fluttering shut.

Cold hands slowly run down Natsu's sides, and Gray begins to work his body along the length of Natsu's arousal, breathing in, heavily, the scent of the pheromones oozing from the man's hot skin.

Natsu is thankful his eyes are closed, because he can feel his pupils dialating and rolling further into the back of his head. The sexually naive dragon slayer has never experienced this extreme amount of pleasure, and he curses himself for never attempting to touch himself there.

'Well... Doing _that_ will be easier now that I have _this_ to think back on,' Natsu quickly moves past feeling any sort of guilt for his thoughts or actions. Hot fingers dig into cold hips in a possessive fit, and Natsu coaxes Gray's body into a steady rhythm on top of him. 'Damn, he feels good!'

A quiet tapping on the door has the two men separated in the blink of an eye. Gray's shattered ribs explode into pain as he abruptly jumps from Natsu's lap. The pinkhaired, and faced, fairy shoots to his feet and bolts across the room, and Gray groans out in pain as he repositions himself on the small hospital bed. The sound sends a knife through Natsu's chest, and each teammate clutches at his own chest, longing for the heat or chill of the other's touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.  
> I'm glad you've read this far into this. If you're liking the way things are going so far, let me know with some kudos or comments. ;)  
> Xoxo,   
> MadisonG


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm not wasting any more time on your knocking nonsense! Those are my children in there!" Natsu and Gray can hear the shouting coming from just outside of their sanctuary. The two guildmates watch in silence as a small fist punches a hole through the steel door. The metal gives in with no hesitation, sending the entire section of the wall that housed the door crumbling to the floor.

'Children?' Gray's face flushes, and he can feel his tongue sweeping up to the brink of asphixiating him. 'Is Natsu... My brother?!'

"Gramps," Natsu gasps as the short, elderly man steps into the room.

'Gramps? As in... Grandfather?' Gray strokes his forehead, trying to recollect anything prior to this hospital bed.

'Gray... Gray... Gray,' Natsu's voice is calling out the name in Gray's sore head, and the ice mage shoots a glance at the pinkhaired man standing silently in the corner of the room. 

'Why is he all that I can think about? Why is he the only thing that my brain chose to remember?' Gray loses his thought process as his eyes begin to trace the lines of Natsu's body.

"Natsu," the old man calls out to his child, reminding Gray of the short man's presence all together. "I would like a minute alone with Gray. Please follow the nurse back to the waiting area," Makarov gives his order, giving a que to the obviously nervous, blond nurse to step into the room.

'I'm really not paid enough to deal with these scary people,' the woman gulps hard, making her way to stand beside the guild master. She anxiously clutches at her clipboard, fearful for her own safety.

"Please follow me, sir," the nurse bows her head to Natsu, who simply scoffs before looking back to Makarov. The seriousness on the master's face has Natsu hanging his head in defeat; the dragon slayer shuffles his feet, slowly making his way out of his corner.

"Thank you, Miss," the old man turns to smile up to the woman, giving Natsu the chance He needs to place his hand on Gray's shoulder. The fire wizard looks down to see blue eyes swollen with tears.

"I'll be back soon. I'm right outside, okay?" Natsu whispers, trying to avoid breaking Makarov's conversation with the medical professional. 

'Please don't leave!' Gray's innermost self calls out to the other man, but his bloody lips stay frozen shut. The sweet second passes, and the heat leaves the shoulder to freeze over in pain once more. Steep blue stares helplessly as the old man chases Natsu and the nurse away. The three stop just shy of the rubble that was once the doorway, and Gray can no longer make out the conversation. 

"You might want to get that blood off of your mouth, Natsu," Makarov mumbles, trying to keep the woman beside him from overhearing and understanding the situation. 

The young man's face becomes as red as his own flames as he frantically rubs at his own lips and runs off with the nurse on his heels.

'Oh my God, the Master knows!' Natsu tries his best to literally run away from his thoughts; the shortlegged, blond woman struggles trying to keep up with the man, but she is left huffing and puffing in the trail of smoke that Natsu's burst had manifested. The nurse gives up entirely when she notices that the man is, in fact, running in the direction of the designated waiting area.

The blur of pink, black, and white rounds the next corner and runs face-first into the brick wall that is Erza's armor. Natsu falls flat on his back, knocking him breathless. The dragon slayer tries his best to cover his tearstained cheeks by hiding beneath the pink curtain of his hair.

"Natsu," the scarlet maiden whispers, falling to her knees alongside her best friend; she pulls the man's pink head to her breastplate, hugging him tightly. "You _don't_ have to be strong for me," her voice cracks as her own sadness begins to choke her. "I know...it's hard," Erza's soft Hans rub Natsu's back and shoulders. The S Class fairy's armor does not stifle the pain that penetrates her heart as she watches her dearest teammate sniffle and tremble on the cold, linoleum floor.

"I've just never felt so lonely," the smoky sigh leaves Natsu breathless, and he slumps further into himself and the floor. "I want to be back in there with him- No! I want him out here with me! I just wanna go back to the guild hall, but I want him to be with me!" Natsu surrenders his honesty to Erza, widening the requip mage's eyes.

"Oh, Natsu," Erza can feel her eye filling to the brim with tears, and she squeezes the warm man tighter, trying to prevent her sadness from strengthening Natsu's. The change in embrace shatters the dragon slayer's fortitude, and he shamelessly spills his tears onto Erza's metal chestplate.

"I'm sorry! It just hurts being away from him," Natsu's words tug at Erza's heartstrings, especially since she is dealing with the same feelings of helplessness. "I've just... I've never heard him say my name like that." The statement sends Erza's heart sputtering, following no particular rhythm.

"He said your name?" the woman cannot stall the question from leaving her lips. "When?!" she begs for answers, firmly grasping Natsu's boiling shoulders and pushing them back to be able to the man's wet face.

"What do you mean, 'When?' When he woke me up a few minutes ago," Natsu blushes, realizing how pathetic all of this must sound. 

" _What_ were his _exact_ words to you?" the urgency in the woman's voice has the dragon slayer growing anxious; he begins to wonder if it is simply a lack of sleep that has got Erza, of all people, acting so strangely.

"He said," Natsu wipes his eyes and draws in a shaky breath before continuing. "He said, 'Good morning, Natsu,' as soon as I opened my eyes."

'Gray remembers him,' the realization dawns on The Queen of Fairies, and, suddenly, Erza loses that helpless feeling altogether. 'Gray _needs_ him, and Natsu _needs_ Gray just the same.'

Without a word, the heavily armored woman pulls herself to her feet and offers a hand to the man on the floor.

"Then we haven't lost the battle yet," Erza smiles down at Natsu, who looks a little less devastated, thanks to the words of encouragement. "There's still hope," Erza's words leave Natsu baffled- but feeling a little fired up, too.

'What's she talking about?' the fire wizard does not bother trying to voice the words, but, instead, grabs the soft hand and allows himself to be hoisted to his feet.

"I'm taking you to him," Erza pulls at the heated hand of her comrade, "now." Natsu does not even want to deny her decision, and he happily lets his friend lead him in the direction of Gray's room. 

'Please hold on, Gray; be strong,' the requip mage silently prays. 'I'm bringing you what your heart wants. I'm bringing him back to you.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always pegged Erza as Pro Team Gratsu; she seems rather open-minded. Anywho, I hope you stick around. Feel free to mash that kudos button or talk to me and let me know what you think of things so far. 
> 
> Xoxo,  
> MadisonG


	9. Chapter 9

"So what are you saying, exactly?" Gray's eyes are spinning with confusion as he looks to the short, elderly man for answers. In the past few minutes, the ice mage has had his brain stuffed with friend profiles and snip-its of memories to a point that has his head throbbing and starving for rest.

'Erza... Juvia... Lucy... Makarov...' No magical bells ring inside of Gray's chaotic mind. 'This man is _Makarov,'_ he examines the old man's features but sees nothing familiar.

"What I am saying, my child," Makarov glances around the room before continuing, only, this time, he speaks in a more hushed manner, "is that, based on what you are telling me, something, aside from your brain, remembers Natsu." The guild master grows slightly irritated with Gray's completely lost expression. "Your heart, Gray." The man's heartwarming smile has Gray suddenly feeling content, and he smiles back to the man that Natsu calls "Gramps."

"Thank you," Gray cannot understand why his body felt the need to thank the man, but he smiles a bit more as the words escape him.

"I am going to give you some time to think that over, and I need to have a word with your nurse," the kind, small man smiles to his child one more time before leaving the room. 

The injured, frigid body relaxes a little, leaning back onto the hospital bed; he places his hand on his heart, feeling its strong, steady rhythm.

"Well," the raven man sighs, "at least _part of_ me is still working," the heat that now makes it's way to Gray's cheeks reminds him of Natsu's warm hands on his face. "Thank you for that, Natsu," Gray gives in to his exhaustion, allowing his eyes to flutter closed.

For the hospital patient, it feels as though not even a minute has passed when he hears Natsu's voice calling out his name. Eyes, once frozen shut, open to find Natsu kneeling beside him.

"Welcome back, Gray," Gray is startled to hear a woman's voice, and he turns to see the redheaded woman from earlier standing at the foot of the bed. "My name is Erza Scarlett. I am one of your dearest friends, as you are one of mine. I know you will grow to love me again," Erza bows her head quickly before raising it once more to continue. "As a sign of my friendship, I have brought Natsu back to you," Natsu can feel a anxious fire brewing in his belly when Erza throws that one out there. "And I will personally see to it that no one aside from medical staff shall enter this room again," the S Class fairy proclaims.

Natsu can feel himself fighting back the tears as he watches his best friend's heartfelt display.

'Thank you, Erza,' Natsu tries his hand at telepathy magic.

"I will see you more once you are feeling better," Erza is weeping behind her superficial expression, and Natsu knows it. Gray, however, is redendered speechless, truly overwhelmed by how nicely everyone is treating him. 

'No- This woman deserves more than that!' the cold man quickly decides. 

"Thank you, Erza. I look forward to it," Gray's words have Erza scurrying out of the room, trying desperately to hide her face.

"Gray, do you really _not_ remember Erza?" Natsu finally asks, breaking the silence that Erza left in her absence. Thinking back on all of the memories that the three of them share together has Natsu's lower lip quivering. The ice mage's sigh clears the dragon slayer's cloudy thoughts.

"I wish that I could," Gray places his hand on the back of his head, mindful of the shaved section that houses the stitches. Natsu chews at his own lip as he watches Gray grimace while touching his head. "Gramps says that my brain is injured even more than my body," the frozen man tries to explain; Natsu blinks hard, and Gray can clearly see that the naive man is just as oblivious as always. Little does Mr. Fullbuster know, Natsu's train of thought is reaching its maximum speed as he tries to make sense of everything.

'Only I call Makarov Gramps,' the whistles whirl in Natsu's head, causing him a bit of a headache, himself. 'He really _doesn't_ remember anyone,' the fire wizard begins feeling that tainted helpless emotion until his eyes meet Gray's icy, blue stare.

"My brain may not remember anyone," Gray does not even blink, keeping his gaze fixated on the dragon slayer that is knelt beside him. The pinkhaired man looks to be on the verge of crying again, and Gray places his hand on Natsu's shoulder; the cold man relishes for a moment in the sweet heat he has been so sorely missing before continuing his peptalk, "...but my _body_ remembers _you,_ Natsu."

The words set Natsu's senses ablaze: his pink hairs stand on ends, his spine erupts into shivers, his palms are sweating with an unfamiliar, nervous heat, and his nose tingles as it inhaled Gray's chilled, wintery scent. With his mouth watering, Natsu's body comes to life, and he devours Gray's cold lips.

"Fuck, I've missed you," Natsu breathes into the kiss. The coppery, blood taste stings at Natsu's tastebuds as his tongue explores every bit of Gray's freezing mouth. An icy moan pushes past Natsu's lips, freezing his tongue to a lovely numbness.

Before the fire fairy can make sense of what is happening, his back is on the cold tiles of the hospital room floor, and Gray's body is pinning him in place. Brown eyes open to see Gray staring down at him. Natsu drinks in the sight; the way that Gray's jetblack hair rests on his high cheekbones, stitches or not, has Natsu's heart racing, forcing the blood to make haste toward the soreness growing in his pants

"It's never been like this. Has it?" Gray is surprised to hear himself voice the words, but he awaits Natsu's answer just the same. The ice mage can see the rosey color leaving the other man's face, obviously terrified by the sudden question. "Don't worry, it doesn't matter what your answer is at this point. I'm not stopping myself this time. I don't give a damn what anyone says!" Gray shows his determination by leaning in close to Natsu's body and kissing the warm neck.

The pink head rolls back to rest on the floor and give Gray's hungry mouth the access it craves. Natsu's mouth opens to draw in a hiss as Gray tugs at his scarf and sinks his teeth into the searing heat. The cold mouth begins to suck lightly on the skin, but Natsu's startled gasp is silenced by Gray's wet, icy tongue rolling circles around the, now swollen, flesh. Curiosity ignites a spark inside of the dragon slayer, and he glances down as Gray inches his way further south, leaving a trail of frozen kisses along Natsu's collarbone, chest, and stomach. Pleasure overwhelms the fire mage's curious nature, and he leans back with his eyes closed again.

With every touch of Gray's lips, the struggle to stifle any sort of noises from escaping his mouth is becoming more and more of a difficult battle for Natsu; however, both men are fully aware of Natsu's heavy breathing.

"Tell me, Natsu," Gray growls against the warmth of his teammate's abdomen, he buries his cold fingernails into Natsu's hips, stalled for a moment by his own anxiety.

"Yeah?" Natsu's voice has Gray looking up to a face of pure desire. Gray's confidence skyrockets, and his fingers dip beneath the waistband of Natsu's pants. The pale face smirks up to the other man before pressing more light kisses on the fresh scratches on Natsu's hips.

"Has anyone ever..." Gray's actions silence his own words as he hastily frees his rival of the white capris; cold hands snake their way up the warm thighs and onto Natsu's red boxers. Gray's frantic heart is pounding in his broken chest as he swallows the last of his nerves before running his hand along the mound in the front of Natsu's underwear while somewhat moaning, "...touched you like this?" Gray slides his fingers down the man's pulsing erection to add a bit more clarity.

"Nn-no," Natsu splitters through clinched teeth, obviously still desperately trying to keep quiet.

"Well then... It sounds like I have wasted enough time," the ice mage snarls, pushing himself up to sit on his knees as a strange feeling wells upon inside of him; Gray surrenders to his muscle memory as he places his fist in his other palm. "Ice-Make Wall!" Gray is instantly taken aback by his own abilities as a wall of frost seals away their section of the room from the rest.

'Whatever. That works,' Gray's mind quickly decides as He looks down at something far more interesting than the supernatural phenomenon his body had just exhibited.

"I want to be the one that shows you how it feels," before any sort of objection can be made, Gray is tugging at Natsu's red boxers.

'What the hell is he about to do to me?!' Natsu's mind is screaming, but his body lays motionless, eagerly accepting Gray's will. Cold fingers lightly wrap themselves around the quickly stiffening, warm muscle, and Gray begins to work his hand along the length of the dragon slayer's arousal.

"Do you like it, Natsu?" Gray whispers against the warm belly before kissing at the areas around his working hand. When Natsu feels the tip of his throbbing erection graze the chill of Gray's chin, the man's entire body gives in to the pleasure.

"Yes, Gray! Hmmmmn... More... Please," the fire fairy shamelessly pants, begging for any sort of relief from this unfamiliar swelling. Heated, eager hips thrust to meet Gray's hand.

"If you think you can handle it," Gray smirks up at Natsu's blushing fave one last time before finding the least painful position to bend and take Natsu's impatient, leaking cock into his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MadisonG here.  
> I tried to make this chapter a bit longer (I promise that I'm trying to get better about that,) but I also want to leave things at a point that would leave the reader excited for the next chapter. I know... It was mean ending this chapter right there. However, the next chapter is already in the works, so I hope you stick around for the... Climax. ;) If you are liking things and want more, smash that kudos button! If you think that some thing needs work, drop me a constructive comment. Or if you are just smitten with this story all around, then let me know in the comments.   
> You guys keep me writing.  
> And make the carpal tunnel not as bad.
> 
> Xoxo,  
> MadisonG


	10. Chapter 10

Gray starts by lightly rolling his tongue around the tip of Natsu's throbbing muscle.   A bit of the fire dragon slayer's precum sizzles away into steam as soon as it meets the brilliant chill of the ice mage's mouth. 

"Ohh... FUCKKKK!" Natsu gasps when he glances down at his teammate, taking in the sight of the pale lips wrapping around him and attempting to swallow him whole.  Smoke spills from the corners of the patient's bloody mouth as it inhales the dragon slayer inch-by-inch.  Natsu is able to maintain just enough self control to be able enjoy the show for a moment, drooling over the way Gray's black hair and cold forehead press against his abdomen as he sucks in the full length of his arousal.   However, once Gray moans against Natsu's belly, the fire dragon roars, throwing his head back and arching his spine, completely succumbing to the pleasure.   

Natsu makes his best attempts to silence himself to focus on listening for anymore of those delightful sounds that Gray may have to offer him.  Soon enough, the fire fairy's eardrums are being tickled by the slurping of Gray diligently working his newfound magic. 

The dragon slayer has been fighting the urge to grab Gray's head and force him to take in every bit of him; however, when brown eyes meet the half-lidded, steel blue gaze peering up at him, Natsu's inner dragon surfaces.   The pink haired man throws his head back again, gasping and sputtering flames.  

'Damn, he's hot,' Gray would like to tell himself that he's simply referring to the man's uncontrollable fire, but the ice mage is well aware that he would be drooling over the tan hips that are so eagerly thrusting up to meet him - if his mouth was not so busy, that is.  

The dragon's claws bury themselves into the linoleum floor, and Natsu pulls chunks of tile away as he writhes about, making futile attempts at maintaining any sort of control.   

'Dear God, I've REALLY got a fire in my belly,' Natsu's chaotic, fuzzy mind drags the thought to the surface.  Sure, it is a usual expression, but NOTHING has ever felt quite like this.   The fire wizard's nerves pool up and ignite in his abdomen, and his back arches to a point that threatens fracturing his spine.   

"Fuck, Gray!  I don't know what's -" Natsu's voice is cut off by his struggles for breath... and answers, "I don't know what's happening to me!"  There is lava flowing through the muscles just above Gray's working lips, desperately trying to escape to the icy winter of the other man's mouth.  "But... hnnyaaahhhh!  It feels so fucking good!"  More flames leak around Natsu's words, and Gray relishes in the warmth of the brilliant, red-hot fire. 

'I've felt his flames before,' Gray pushes the thought aside, focusing all of his attention on pleasing the heated man.  The pathetic, whimpering noises spilling from the, obviously - typically - strong man has Gray's ego exploding.  The fire fairy's every smoky sigh and burning moan has the ice mage shifting around on his knees, trying to hide his own erection. 

'I can take care of myself,' Gray's mind attempts to mentally talk his growing problem away, using his sore hand to restate himself to a more comfortable position in his pants.  Icy lips purposely slurp loudly as the swallow every bit of Natsu's length, and nervous, blue eyes glance up to see the dragon slayer with his head thrown back and eyes closed.  Never the one to miss seizing an opportunity, Gray unfastens his own pants to generously - and as inconspicuously as possible - stroke at his own, aching cock.  

Once Gray's body is receiving the relief of even a slow, modest touch, he is able to give Natsu his full focus; the hand offering pleasure to himself falls into autopilot, pulsing rhythmically on the smooth, cold erection.

Gray moans around his mouthful, and the sound vibrations have Natsu squirming and swelling up in the back of Gray's frozen throat.

The ice mage's right hand maintains its pace, easing his own tension, and he places his free hand on Natsu's belly, relying only on his mouth to help the dragon slayer find his release. The frozen fingers are nearly melted by the magma stirring beneath the other man's flesh.  

Gray peeks up again to watch his teammate writhe helplessly to his touch; Natsu is a complete mess: fuming, sweating, and panting.  

"Oh my FUCK, GRAY!  It's so... cold!"  Natsu is nearly embarrassed by his sudden outburst, but the feeling quickly fades when the icy tongue wraps around him again.  "Hnnnnahhhh, it feels so good!"  The fire wizard has quickly lost interest in any sort of feelings of self-doubt, guilt, or regret.

'Fuck it!  This is happening!'  Natsu's inner dragon roars, but the thundering is silenced by Gray's wet noises and muffled moans. 

A loud -POP- catches the dragon slayer's attention, and every bit of his body screams for the frozen mouth to engulf him again; he's already an addict.   

"You gonna get off for me, Natsu?"  a low voice growls from between the fire mage's legs. 

Gray's question sends Natsu spiralling into a flashback.  He remembers walking in on Erza giggling with Cana in the guild hall.  Erza was saying something about how Jellal is the best one at "getting her off."

'So THIS is what she meant?  Jellal does THIS to Erza?!'  Of course, Natsu cannot help but imagine the mighty Titania laying helpless and body completely on edge, begging for another's touch.  However, it's not long before Gray is taking center stage in Natsu's mind once more.  

The "flame-brained idiot" cannot stifle the thoughts as they flood him: thoughts of Gray being the quivering, moaning mess, thoughts of what the raven man would look like if he ever lost his cool and began to sweat, and then... thoughts of how Gray's face must look as he reaches his own undoing.  

The color of Natsu's face matches his hair as he reaches his limit, and he spills every bit of himself into Gray's eager, chilled lips.

Gray was not expecting to make himself cum, but the pace in his hand quickens once he realizes the inevitability of it.  Feeling Natsu's searing ecstasy dripping down his throat and hearing those purely animalistic growls erupting from his lover sends the ice mage over the edge.

Once again, Gray seizes the opportunity of Natsu having his eyes closed and his own cum drips onto his hand and freezes into a few, tiny pearls that roll quietly onto the linoleum floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone. 
> 
> It has been a while. Allow me to offer you the same excuse every writer does... I had a lot going on in my personal life that distracted me from writing. For this, I apologize. I promise to do better in the future. 
> 
> I am having a lot of fun picking this one up again. Natsu and Gray have always been a passion of mine, and I'm interested to see where they lead me in this story.
> 
> Let's experience it together, shall we? 
> 
> All My Loving,  
> MadisonG
> 
> PS. I love a good prompt! Got one for Natsu and Gray? Drop it in the comments!


End file.
